<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unmasked Knight by overdose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569661">Unmasked Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose'>overdose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Incest, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad and Celica sneak off to celebrate Day of Devotion together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthiese | Celica/Conrad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unmasked Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic of 2020 is an incest smut fic, unsurprisingly. I meant to finish this on the 4th, but since it's the 5th where I live, I'll consider this my birthday present. </p><p>Of course, this is based off the new Valentine's units in feh, and since my other Conrad/Celica fic got a lovely reception, I just HAD to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celica looked gorgeous in her white dress. Her hair and outfit matched the color of the roses Alm carried with him. Conrad watched them (mostly Celica) in awe, jealous of the happy, loving couple. A part of him wished he were the one with his darling sister, holding her hand, shielding her from danger. While Conrad tried not to let his feelings get the best of him, he resented Alm. No one but Celica came close to his heart, and he was forced to watch the couple celebrate Day of Devotion.</p><p>It was a shame they couldn’t be together - not in public, anyway. The people of Askr knew how to throw a festival, but that meant everyone would burn out towards the end. So, as everyone took a break from celebrating, Conrad stole Celica away. Alm was a busy man, after all. The moment their eyes locked, Celica knew her dear brother wanted something. She followed him, leaving the crowd’s eyes. Conrad held her hand and took her away.</p><p>“You’ve never been this impatient, Conrad!” Celica exclaimed when she entered her brother’s room. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“You don’t know? Really?” Conrad asked as he took Celica by the hand, guiding him to his bed. “My adorable sister has forgotten about me.. all you care about is Alm.” he pouted. No, he wasn’t mad. He loved Celica too much. Instead, Conrad was hurt, disappointed. He ran a hand through Celica’s red hair, the color of love and passion. </p><p>“That’s not true,” replied Celica. “You know I… C-Conrad, hey…!”</p><p>Celica’s dress exposed her collarbones and shoulders. Conrad would be a fool not to take advantage of her soft, exposed skin. He left quick kisses on Celica’s body to rile her up, sucking softly to not leave a blemish.</p><p>Celica squirmed when her brother groped her exposed legs. He lifted the dress up for easy access to her white panties and slowly pulled them down. She shivered from another kiss, whispering Conrad’s name. </p><p>“Yes, my dear Anthiese?” Conrad pulled away from her neck to look at Celica in the eyes. “Please, don’t think I’m mad. I just miss you, and… I’m greedy. I can’t help it when you’re with Alm all the time.”</p><p>“You’re silly,” Celica giggled. “I think I like this side of you.”</p><p>Conrad cupped her chin and stroked her with his thumb. “Good. I hope you won’t mind if I spoil you, then.” he kissed her, not wanting to waste time. She tasted like strawberries and smelled like roses, lips glossy from makeup she put on before coming to Conrad’s room. Celica remembered her panties were gone from how desperate she was. Spreading her legs, she pleaded to Conrad, mumbling against his lips. </p><p>He didn’t want to deny Celica any longer, and he moved his free hand between her legs. By the gods, she was already dripping wet, making it easy for Conrad to brush his fingers against her. Little by little he pushed them inside her. Celica arched her back and moaned, body trembling from Conrad’s delicate fingers. He kissed her at times to quiet her down, each one of them turning hotter and passionate, breathless and dizzy. Conrad could tell by her whimpers and desperate cries that she wanted more, tugging her dress like she wanted to tear it off.</p><p>“Conrad, I...I want more,” Celica said, breathless. “Please…”</p><p>“Are my fingers not enough?” Conrad teased. He took his sweet time pulling them out, teasing his sister until she couldn’t handle it anymore. “Tell me, Anthiese, what do you want?”</p><p>Celica, hot and bothered, blushed furiously. “I...I want you, brother. I need you in me, please, put it in me…”</p><p>Her boldness made Conrad grin, kissing her cheek. He finally took out his fingers, and when he heard Celica’s cute whimper, his cock throbbed, groaning at the need to finally take her. Once Celica laid down, Conrad wasted no time in spreading her legs after taking his pants off. He slowly pushed himself in his sister, her slick making it easier to move.</p><p>Trembling, Celica locked her legs around Conrad and her arms around his neck. She hugged him, clenching her brother’s shirt when he finally went all the way in. As Conrad began to thrust with a steady rhythm as he reached into her walls, she moaned against his lips. They had forgotten about the festival, about the others possibly waiting for them. Nothing mattered to Conrad when he had his sister in his arms, stealing her breath and claiming her body with kisses.</p><p>Celica wanted more, and she made that known by pulling away from Conrad. He paused when he noticed the twinkle in her eyes. “Brother… lay down for me, please?”</p><p>“H-Huh? But, Anthiese…”</p><p>“It’s my turn to take care of you. It is the day of love, after all…”</p><p>Conrad couldn’t reject her advances. He pulled out and watched Celica twitch from the loss of pleasure. Her legs shaking, she climbed on top of Conrad once he leaned back, hovering over his cock. “Anthiese, please…” he guided her slender body with his hands, lifting the wrinkly dress.</p><p>“M-Mmm, Conrad, it’s... “ Celica slowly lowered herself on Conrad and took every inch of his cock. She gasped as it went all the way in her again, hugging her brother. Moving her body up and down, she rode Conrad, her shaking moans making him throb inside her. </p><p>Conrad wanted to tear that dress apart and leave Celica with nothing, but he couldn’t. Even though the festival was almost done, he didn’t want to risk it. Instead, he ran his hands throughout her body, brushing by her covered breasts. She wore one without straps, and an idea sprung in his head.</p><p>“Conrad, what are you…?” Celica gasped when she felt a hand on her back, snapping her bra off. The white piece of clothing fell off the bed, and Conrad could see her exposed skin. Without its restriction, her breasts bounced as she moved. He groped them and teased her hard nipples, sensitive to Conrad’s touch. “I-I needed that…”</p><p>“Mhm.” Conrad ignored her words for a kiss. He then brought his hand under Celica’s dress, brushing her clit. Celica whimpered - finally he gave it some attention. </p><p>“Please, keep touching me there,” Celica begged. “Brother, please!” she began grinding her hips against Conrad’s hand and erupted into desperate moans. “Conrad!”</p><p>He didn’t need to do much work. Celica was nearing her end, tired of riding her brother, in need of release. Conrad stroked her a few times before Celica’s body tightened, and she began mumbling.</p><p>“C-Conrad… I can feel you throbbing in me,” Celica panted. “Please, brother, cum inside me! I need it, please, I want you, Conrad,” she said aimlessly. “G-Goddess, please…”</p><p>Her words made Conrad even more close to finishing. Celica didn’t last too long after her rant, collapsing towards her brother as she came, unable to find any words. Her sweet cry made Conrad groan, finishing after her. He moaned Celica’s name, keeping his voice low as he let every drop of his seed enter his sister. </p><p>“O-Oh, Conrad…” Celica managed to say. She struggled to get off her brother, so Conrad helped, watching his cum drip out of her. He said nothing and let it drip down her thighs, along with her fluids. Celica laid back and let out a long, satisfied sigh.</p><p>“You did so well,” Conrad complimented her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Just what I’d expect from my sister. There’s no one else I’d do this with.”</p><p>Celica giggled at her brother’s words, then stopped as she realized something. “You know… I think we spent too much time here. Did the others notice?”</p><p>Conrad shrugged. “I don’t know, but it’s fine. There’s nothing weird about siblings spending time alone together on this day, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Celica smiled. “There isn’t. We love each other, after all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully I get some luck summoning Conrad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>